Senior Prom and True Love
by alilangel88
Summary: Kagome invited Inuyasha to prom and he said yes but he betrays her once again. While running away she runs into Sesshomaru and against her better judgement invites him to her prom and discovers that there is more than ice underneath the cold exterior.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Kagome ran from the scene as fast as she could toward the well. She couldn't believe Inuyasha had betrayed her once again. She had come back that evening as she had promised so that they could discuss plans for the shards and for her senior prom. Yes for her senior prom she had invited Inuyasha who had readily agreed and now she had caught him with HER.

_Flashback_

_Kagome climbed out of the well feeling nervous and excited. Today she was going to invite Inuyasha to the prom. She hoped he would go. She couldn't think of anyone she would rather go with. Her friends had told her to dump him and take Hojo but she refused._

_It wasn't that she didn't like him he was just too nice and way too dense. He just couldn't take a hint and leave her alone, no matter how many times she turned him down. Slowly walking down the trail toward the village she finally ran into Inuyasha. She almost fell from the collision but with demon reflex he caught her. _

_Kagome looked up at him about to thank him and almost gasped at the sight. His hair was blowing in the breeze and his eyes were watching her every move and she became lost in there depth it almost as if looking into her soul. _

"_Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling up at him._

"_Feh" he grumbled secretly pleased with the smile she gave him as he gave her an arm up. Kagome dusted off her uniform and grabbed her backpack before heading down the trail once more, Inuyasha right beside her. It was now or nothing. Taking a deep breath she stopped and turned to him. _

"_Um...Inuyasha I gotta ask you something." she mumbled with a slight blush._

"_What is it now?" he asked getting a warm feeling from the blush she had._

"_Well there's this thing called a senior prom which is kinda like a festival with dancing and food where you get dressed up. And you normally go with a guy or girl that you like and well…I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go with me?" There she had put herself out on the line and could only hope that he would agree. _

"_Feh! Yeah I'll go who knows what trouble you would get into without me along." he grumbled not too pleased that they would have to stop there shard hunt. He looked at her as she smiled brightly at him before turning towards the village once more. _

_end Flashback_

Kagome collapsed at the well sobbing and couldn't stop the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo in a passionate embrace. Inuyasha had murmured something to her that Kagome couldn't make out and then she heard the worst thing possible. _"Yeah I'm going with her to this sen-ior prom but she could never measure up to you Kikyo, she's just my shard detector. You're the one that I love."_

Why had he done this? Kagome had hoped that he liked her even a small amount even as a friend but apparently she wasn't even a friend. Was she always destined for such heartache?

She was too caught up in her emotions and thoughts that she didn't feel the youkai aura or hear someone landing behind her.

Sesshomaru had been flying over Inuyasha's Forest when he heard heart wrenching sobs. The sound pulled slightly at his heart and he sighed. Rin was making him too soft. Following the sound he was slightly surprised to see his brother's wench. She was usually never far from his side. Sesshomaru lifted his nose sniffing the air but couldn't catch the half-breeds scent. This furthered his curiosity.

Softly landing behind her he raised an eyebrow that she hadn't noticed his presence. He had not masked his scent or aura so she should have noticed him. Watching her sob and hold herself made him slightly angry at who ever had hurt her. He had come to respect her after there many meetings drawn to her spirit and purity. Deciding to settle his curiosity he broke the silence.

"Wench why is it that you are crying?"

Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts by a soft yet stern voice. "Wench why is it that you are crying?"

Kagome stiffened at that voice. She knew who that belonged to. She slowly turned praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. Sadly it was. It was Sesshomaru.

A/n This is my first Sess/kag fic so please be kind. Reviews welcome and any constructive criticism. ailangel


	2. Chapter 2

Senior Prom and True Love

Chapter 2

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

Last time: Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts by a soft yet stern voice. "Wench why is it that you are crying?"

Kagome stiffened at that voice. She knew who that belonged to. She slowly turned praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. Sadly it was. It was Sesshomaru.

Kagome stared in awe at the god in front of her. The sun was setting behind him giving off an angelic glow to the creature standing in before her. And the breeze played softly with his hair causing it to dance across his face ever so slightly. He was just too perfect she decided.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully watching as fear, admiration, and even lust traveled across her face. This went on far too long for his pleasure so with a slight growl of annoyance he quickly shot out his arm and grabbed her around the throat.

"Wench you will answer my question or I will kill you on this very spot before you could even scream for the half-breed!" giving a slight squeeze to the neck in his grasp to get his point across. Seeing her eyes widen slightly in fear she nodded as best as she could in his death grip. He let go of the miko and watched impatiently as she fell to the ground with a thud and a slight 'humph.'

Kagome was glad to have gotten rid of the pressure around her neck. Sighing softly in defeat she glanced once to the demon lord in front of her before stating her tale. She told Sesshomaru everything from Mistress Centipede pulling her down the well to falling in love with his brother and inviting him to the prom to the last scene she witnessed between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Quietly finishing her tale she sat awaiting his judgment. She wasn't quite sure what compelled her to tell him everything but at the moment she could really care less if she lived or died. She just wanted to get away from the pain that she felt.

Sesshomaru digested this information. It did explain her rebellious behavior and her clothing, not that he was complaining about it that moment. He enjoyed the view that her short kimono gave off. Quickly he pushed that thought away. He would not succumb to such desires as his father and bastard of a brother had.

He turned his thoughts back to the information the miko had just given him. He wanted to see this time that she spoke of and learn its ways. Settling on this thought he opened his mouth to order the wench to take him to her time when she beat him to it.

As Kagome sat awaiting his judgment she let her mind wander to what her friends in her era would say when they found out that she couldn't go to prom anymore as her "boyfriend" as they referred to him had cheated on her, or as she saw it betrayal.

She then moved her thoughts to other guys she knew wondering if she could take them. She really did want to go as she hadn't had much of a social life the past three years. She first thought of Koga but instantly scratched that idea. He was just too rough to put it lightly and she could see him messing it up. Hojo was still a no-no as she would just be plain bored and she wanted it to be a special night.

She then moved on to Miroku but pushed that aside as he would most likely go up to every single woman asking her to bear his child and probably drooling all over the place over the designs of the dresses that the girls would be wearing. That only left one option Sesshomaru.

He was very good looking and would more than likely be a perfect gentleman. Even though he was the Ice Prince he seemed to be her only option at the moment. And she was pretty sure that he would like to see her era. She just had to make him promise not to injure or kill anyone. So against her better judgment she turned to him and asked him the question that had shocked the demon lord into speechlessness.

"Sesshomaru-sama would you travel to my era and go to the prom with me?" Kagome couldn't stop the hopeful note out of her voice. She prayed that he would say yes. She actually found herself looking forward to spending an evening with him even if he wasn't much of a conversationalist.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was shocked speechless. Was this little ningen wench that stupid? She had barely encountered him over the past three years and if she did it was in the heat of battle. He decided that she must be out of her mind to invite him but it did save him from ordering her to take him and he knew that she would cooperate easier since she was the one that had invited him. Though he did not look forward to this prom thingy that she mentioned but if it was the only way to get her to agree then he would.

"Very well ningen. I will travel to your time to explore and learn its ways and in exchange for you teaching me I will attend this festival of sorts with you."

Kagome was shocked. He agreed? He had agreed! She couldn't stop a sigh of relief. She was almost afraid that he would kill her for even suggesting a thing like that. Even though she wanted to get rid of the pain she knew death was not the answer and that she would move on. She would just need some time. Quietly deciding on some things she turned to speak to him about traveling to her time.

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama. Um you'll have to meet me back here at the well in two weeks. There are some things that we'll have to get you before prom and it'd probably be better if you got used to the sights and sounds and smells before hand anyways."

Sesshomaru briefly nodded at her before calling for his youkai cloud and taking to the sky. Kagome watched him leave and couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself into. She was going to take the Ice Prince himself to a formal affair in her time. She could only hope that it would all turn out for the better. She would have to make him promise not to attack anyone so with a small sigh she took one last look at his retreating figure before leaping into the well. She still did need some time to sort out the Inuyasah and Kikyo situation and the newest development in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Senior Prom and True Love

Chapter 3

By alilangel

_2 weeks later_

Kagome hoisted herself out of the well to await Sesshomaru's return. She was extremely nervous; she had no idea how he was going to react to leaving his swords behind at her house and hiding his tail. She glanced around and let out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha was no where in sight. She shuddered as she remembered how angry he had been when he came back through the well to take her back to the past.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha came out of the well muttering curses. How could she have run off like that? Damn it they had shards to find and that bitch was here hiding. Oh he knew that she had heard him and Kikyo and he could care less. She was going to have to accept that he and Kikyo were going to be together, in life and death. And if she so wanted he would take her as a concubine he had decided._

_Leaping up into the branch outside her window he saw her crying on her bed. He shook his head in disgust. She was such a wimp. Opening the window he climbed inside and went to her bedside. _

"_Wench what'd come back for? We have shards to find! How are we going to finish the jewel with you here lying around? It was your fault that you broke the jewel in the first place!" he reminded her once again. _

_Kagome lifted her head up after Inuyasha had quit ranting. She was quickly becoming angry. It was bad enough for him to keep going off with Kikyo but to keep reminding her that she was the one that had broke the jewel was going to far this time. She already knew that it was her fault and remembered everyday, especially if somebody got hurt from a battle. If she hadn't gone and broken it they wouldn't be fighting and nobody would be injured protecting her. So she knew that it was her fault and was reminded every single day by Inuyasha or herself._

_Looking into his eyes with a rage that could match the seven levels of hell burning in hers she finally let him have it. After three years of being put through misery by him and Kikyo and being degraded she had finally had enough. "SIT BOY!" she screamed. "I KNOW I BROKE THE JEWEL! I AM REMINDED EVERY SINGLE DAY BY YOU AND THAT DAMN CLAY BITCH! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT INUYASHA! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE AND NOT TO SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! NOW LEAVE!" _

_Inuyasha had looked at her in shock and with a "Feh" had leapt out the window and she hadn't seen him since. She had needed that break too. She decided that she was going to ignore him and his bitch and find the shards as quickly as possible and come back to her time where she belonged. _

She had felt kind of bad at how she had handled Inuyasha but knew that it was for the best. It was the only way she was going to heal and get over him. Kagome was quickly brought out of her musings when she felt a strong demonic aura coming in her direction. She only knew of one person with that much strength. Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru flew toward the well. He was quite…anxious he decided. He wanted to see how the youkai treated the humans in the future. Would they be enslaved? No that wouldn't be possible as that wench was able to go and come as she pleased. Whatever they were he was dare he say it? excited? Yes he decided he was quite excited. Coming in sight of the girl he did nothing to mask his scent or aura. He smirked at what the girl was getting herself into, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Boy was he going to be wrong though.

Kagome watched him descend from the sky and land in front of her. She bowed to him deciding that she should basically suck up to him as she wanted him to give up the swords as easy as possible. "Konnichiwa Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. The wench was actually behaving for once. He was surprised that he did not really care for it coming from her. It was just not in her spirit to be so…so submissive. His thoughts came as quickly as they had come and he glanced at the well and then back to her.

"Well wench, are we going or not?"

"Of course milord, but there is a slight problem that you probably won't be happy with." Kagome answered nervously. This was only going to be the beginning of problems she knew.

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru did not like where this was going.

"The only way for you to pass through the well would be to hold me milord." She almost gagged at having to suck up to him but decided that if she inflated his ego than he would be happier and easier to handle.

Sesshomaru was not happy with this development. He would have her scent all over him, though if it was the only way… With a soft inaudible sigh to the human ear he rushed towards her grabbing her around the waist and leapt into the well.

Kagome had no idea what hit her. One minute Sesshomaru was in front of her and then she felt his arms around her and then the familiar blue magic around her as they passed 500 hundred years into the future.

Sesshomaru was surprised. One minute he could see blue skies and then the next he was engulfed in darkness, though with his eyesight he was still able to see of course. He quickly dropped the bothersome wench on the ground and looked around. Finding a ladder he climbed up it and looked around. He was in some type of hut that had a damp musky scent to it.

Kagome felt them come to her time and then felt herself free falling and then land hard on the ground at the bottom of the well. She stood up rubbing her sore behind when she noticed that Sesshomaru was no longer in the well with her. She quickly climbed up the well hoping that he hadn't left and breathed a sigh of relief as she found him standing and looking around.

"Um Sesshomaru-sama? Before we go there is another thing. You have to leave your swords here. They are not allowed." Sesshomaru glared at her but surprisingly gave her his swords. He decided that he would bring up the topic with the ruling youkai of these lands. Grabbing them and placing them against the wall she once again turned to him.

"Are you ready to see my era?" she asked nervously. Sesshomaru looked at her and gave an almost non-existent nod that she would have missed if she hadn't been watching him.

Drawing a deep breath she walked to the well house door and decided that she was at the point of no return. "Prepare yourself Sesshomaru." she said as she threw open the door.

Next time: Sesshomaru has his first taste of Tokyo and has to get measured for his tux.

A/n sorry for taking so long to update. Gomen! I made this chapter a little longer and will be posting the next chapter by Thursday as an apology. so hope you enjoy the story so far and again gomen! So till next time!

Jan ne alilangel


	4. Chapter 4

Senior Prom and True Love

Chapter 4

By alilangel

Drawing a deep breath she walked to the well house door and decided that she was at the point of no return. "Prepare yourself Sesshomaru." she said as she threw open the door.

Sesshomaru did not pay attention to what the girl had said. Prepare himself? He was always prepared, but what he didn't count on was the stench. He could smell humans, thousands of humans in one place! He drew his sleeve up to his nose to block out the horrid stench, but it didn't help that much it only succeeded in making scents undistinguishable. He sent out his senses to see if he could locate any youkai and found nothing. Where were the ruling youkai and the lesser ones? He turned to the ningen. She would have the answers and if she didn't she would die.

"Wench, where are the current ruling youkai? I cannot sense them but they must be here to rule over you pathetic ningen scum."

Kagome stared at the youkai lord in complete shock. She hadn't thought that he would ask about youkai lords. This was not going to go well.

"Uh hehe...you see Sesshomaru-sama there is no ruling youkai. I don't even know if there are youkai anymore. Either they have adapted at hiding their features, auras, and scent or there are no more around." At this news Kagome could see that his eyes were starting to have a pink tint to them. This was not good, not good at all.

When Sesshomaru heard that there was no youkai in this time that she could find, he became furious. How could they have disappeared? If they were around why would they be hiding from the ningen scum instead of taking there lands back from them? As his angry thoughts continued his eyes started to have a pink tint to them. Very soon he let his anger take over and was soon looking at the world through hell-born eyes. He would make the ningens pay for making the youkai disappear or go into hiding.

Kagome watched on in fear as Sesshomaru's eyes turned a crimson blood red. She became terrified. He might not have his swords anymore but he was still powerful with his poison claws and his light whip thingy. How was she supposed to stop an angry taiyoukai who had let his demon side take over by herself? Deciding on a course of action she slowly walked to him with her neck bared to him as a sign of submission remembering her lessons with Myouga as she had wanted to know what to do if Inuyasha lost himself to his demon side again.

The youkai watched through red eyes as a girl approached him. He did not recognize her as a part of his pack but calmed slightly when she bared her neck to him. Good she knew who the dominant one was. He growled slightly saying to not come further but she ignored him. He growled louder at her at not obeying his orders. HE was alpha! He bared his fangs at her in a silent warning to stop or be punished but still she didn't listen. He would have to teach the bitch a lesson. Quickly running towards her he grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the wall growling in displeasure. She might not be part of his pack but he still demanded respect.

Sesshomaru tried even harder to get his beast under control especially when he felt his beast grab the girl and throw her into the wall. Sure he would kill her eventually, but not until after he fulfilled his end of the bargained and if she died now he would have no use for this era and that would be unacceptable. His beast became even more easier to control when she kept baring her throat and went limp making her sailor shirt slip off of her shoulder exposing it.

Before Sesshomaru was completely able to bring the beast under control the scent of vanilla and apple blossoms reached it's nose further calming him and he couldn't stop the thing from licking and nipping at the exposed flesh.

Kagome was in a state of shock. Why was he licking her neck? Was it some type of reward? She couldn't remember Myouga saying anything about licking as a reward, reminded herself that the next time she saw him that she would have to ask him. When she went limp she saw his eyes lighten to a fuchsia color with specks of gold. She found it strange that he was licking her neck but soon felt herself relaxing under the ministrations.

Sesshomaru finally brought the beast under complete control and locked back in it's 'cage.' He slowly breathed in her scent once more before raising his head up and meeting her glazed eyes. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. She was ningen scum and the damn thing had to go and taste her. "Show me this world of yours wench," he said breaking the moment.

Kagome was brought out of the daze and met golden eyes. She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment at his intense gaze. "Gomen milord. Just please forgive my family for any…complications that you may encounter. They are only used to seeing Inuyasha and are not used to such…important people." she answered leading him out through the doors and towards her house. She just prayed that her mom, ji-chan or brother wouldn't do anything to stupid to upset him.

"Mom, Souta, Ji-chan I'm back! I also have company!" she yelled as she opened the door. Kokoro came into the kitchen and with a smile on her face ready to greet her daughter but faltered when she caught sight of the stranger standing beside Kagome. He was an imposing figure with his facial markings and his long claws that looked ready to kill at a moments notice. She shuddered as she thought of what he could do with them.

Sesshomaru watched the woman who he assumed was the ningens mother. He saw her look at his claws and shudder in fear. 'Good she knows her place,' he mused though he did give her credit for standing her ground.

"Eh Mom this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He's Inuyashas' half brother." Kagome smiled nervously at her mom. "He's going to be staying here for a few days-" Before she could continue she felt herself be grabbed around her waist and smiled down at her brother Souta.

"Hey Souta." she said as she grabbed him into a bear hug. Releasing him when he started to gag she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so that he was facing Sesshomaru. He then ran to the demon lord and started firing questions at him.

Sesshomaru watched the boy as his eyes widened in shock and then before he could even blink the boy was in front of him asking one question after another. He was slightly reminded of Rin as the boy seemed to have as much energy as her and that was hard to come by. He opened his mouth to silence him when he felt something hit him on the forehead. He grabbed the piece of paper and sent a death glare to the man standing in front of him muttering 'demon be gone.' His nerves were on end at not being able to punish the humans for there insolence, but decided against it as they were not from his time and had no way of knowing who he was. They were after all incompetent creatures and it was beneath him.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when Sesshomaru just glared at ji-chan and ignored Souta, though she could see that he was more tense than normal. Rushing so as not have any of her family members hurt she muttered something to her family about showing Sesshomaru to a room and motioned for him to follow her. She led him up to one of the guest rooms.

She showed him how to work the light switch and with a good night left him to go to her own room. She collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. Could her life be anymore complicated? With her thoughts on the taiyoukai and what she was going to do tomorrow when she had to take him to get measured for a tux she fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/n Thanx for all the reviews! I appreciate them, it makes me know I'm doing an okay job and the readers are enjoying the story. Arigato! Anywayz I know the tux was supposed to be in this chapter but my hand started to cramp up from all the typing as this is the longest chapter I have ever written. So I'm sorry if I disappointed.

Til next time ja ne! alilangel

P.S. don't forget to Rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Senior Prom and True Love

Chp. 5

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or characters.

Sesshomaru woke suddenly when he heard a sound coming from his room that reminded him of a screeching banshee. He became tangled in the sheets from the shock and ended up falling to the floor in a heap. Scrambling from the sheets as fast as he could he looked around for the source of the noise to see if he was threatened and found a little circular object ringing on the table. Bringing his poison to his claw tips he headed toward the infernal racket.

"I Lord of the Western Lands command you to cease that noise or you will cease to exist." he threatened. His eyes widen a fraction when the noise continued and the thing gave no notice of having of heard him. Growling in warning once again he slightly winced when the thing gave off a rather loud beep that hurt his ears. With no warning he grabbed the object in his claws and it slowly melted into nothingness with one last beep.

Just as he had finished getting rid of the bothersome thing Kagome stumbled into the room panting. She had been awoken that morning when she had heard a loud thump coming from Sesshomaru's room and then growling. She knew it that was not good a good sign so with incredible speed she had scrambled out of bed to throw on an old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She rushed to his room and stopped at the sight that her eyes took in and couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled forth.

He was standing next to the bedside table with a pile of melted metal in front of him looking bewildered. She couldn't believe that he had melted the alarm clock! She laughed even harder at this. Finally after a few moments she got herself under control and slowly walked toward him.

"Sesshomaru-sama what exactly happened?" she asked with a slight smile.

"That thing kept making racket and would not cease it, even when I threatened him. I decided to get rid of it." he stated calmly.

She frowned slightly at his comment. It looked like she would have to explain the electronics a little more carefully. "Okay then, well why don't you get changed into the clothes that are in the closet and then come on downstairs."

Sesshomaru watched the wench leave and growled in annoyance. Her scent had filled the room when she entered and his youkai had wanted to taste her once more. Heading towards the closet he opened the door and stared at the strange garments. Grabbing a pair of dark blue plants he stared at them in confusion. How was he supposed to put these on?

Kagome settled at the kitchen table with a sigh. If Sesshomaru had reacted that way to an alarm clock going off how was he going to react to riding in a car to get his tuxedo measurements done? Smiling at her mom in thanks when she placed a bowl of cereal in front of her she continued to think of ways to get Sesshomaru to the tuxedo store without riding in a car or bus. Shortly after she looked up when she a shadow crossed her path and choked at the sight.

Sesshomaru was in tight black Levi jeans wearing a white tank-top that outlined each of his muscles. His black boots completed the outfit and Kagome felt heat rush to cheeks when he met her gaze. He nodded to Kokoro when she greeted him and declined when she offered him a seat. He settled instead for leaning against the wall to wait for Kagome to finish.

She finished off her breakfast and turned to him. "We'll go get your tuxedo measurements taken today and then it'll be ready in time for the prom. Sound good to you?" Her answer was a glacier glare.

Sesshomaru watched her leave and return shortly with some sort of small bag and a jacket in her hands. He gave her one more glance and then walked out the door his hair flowing out behind him.

Kagome yelled a goodbye to her mom and ran after him. Finally catching up to him before he descended the stairs she stopped him.

"Sesshomaru stop," she gasped out. "We're going to have to walk but first there are things called cars that humans drive in this era. They will make lots of noise and it will be extremely busy. You'll also probably get a lot of stares with your hair, eyes, and symbols. Please do not hurt anyone. They don't know any better. Please?"

Sesshomaru looked into her sapphire eyes and found trust lying in them. He didn't show it but he was irritated. Why didn't she fear him? He had tried to kill her numerous times after all and she still trusted him. So lost in her intense gaze he ended up nodding. He was rewarded with a sunny smile.

Kagome grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the stairs toward the streets, silently praying to anyone that was listening to not let him lose his cool. She didn't want to be the one responsible to an uncontrollable demon running around Tokyo.

They were two blocks away from the shop when they encountered trouble. It was Eri, Yume, and Ayame. Kagome groaned in frustration. In all the places in Tokyo they just had to be on this street. Sesshomaru and her had made in safely this far with no mishaps only receiving stares and envious looks from females directed at Kagome. Sighing softly that only reached Sesshomaru's ears she slapped on a smile as her friends approached.

"Hehe hey guys! What's up?" she received a series of hellos. Kagome watched as they checked out Sesshomaru and could tell that they liked what they saw. She felt jealousy rise in her and was stunned. Where had that come from?

Eri was the first to speak. "Kagome who's the hunk?" she asked dreamily.

"Uh guys this is Sesshomaru. He's my prom date; we're just on our way to get him measured for a tuxedo. Well we got to go so sayonara!" Kagome said grabbing Sesshomaru arm and dragging him the rest of the way. When they reached the shop she let out a sigh of relief. She was just not ready yet to explain to her friends how she had met him and what had happened to her "boyfriend."

Surprisingly Sesshomaru had allowed himself to be dragged off without causing a fuss of her touching him. She turned with a smile on her face but quickly it disappeared when she saw the glazed look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru had become annoyed when the girls had stopped them. They had to get to the shop so that the measurements would be taken and then he could see more of this world, though he had been surprised when Kagome sighed when they approached. Weren't they her friends? Thinking on why she would be in their company if she didn't like them he didn't notice that they had reached the shop until he saw concerned sapphire eyes in front of his face. Quickly donning his cold mask he marched into the shop leaving her to follow.

Sesshomaru looked around the shop and saw different types of what he guessed to be suits from what Kagome had described to him. He noticed a short balding man sitting behind the desk and headed towards him, Kagome right behind him. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to command the man but Kagome beat him to it.

"Hello! Could you please help us with measurements? He needs a tux for prom." she said gesturing to Sesshomaru. The man regarded them with beady eyes and silently nodded. He grabbed measuring tape and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow him. He quietly went along, once again surprising Kagome.

The man quickly measured Sesshomaru, his cold exterior making him motivated to work even faster than he usually did. Kagome was surprised at how fast the man had worked as they left the shop with instructions to come back in a week to make sure the tux would fit.

Kagome looked around and spotted a WacDonald's. Grabbing his arm out of habit now they headed off in that direction so that she could get some food. Who knows maybe she could get him to try some french fries or something.


	6. Chapter Six

Senior Prom and True Love

Chapter Six

By Alilangel

Disclaimer: grabs microphone Ahem. Once again I do not and will not own Inuyasha!

Kagome stumbled into the house and landed on the couch with her arms full of bags in exhaustion. They had gone to WacDonald's and then to a few other stores so that she could get some items that her mother needed at the house. All she wanted to do was sleep. And it didn't help that the Oh Mighty Sesshomaru would not help her carry the bags either.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama why don't you go change into your feudal era clothes and then you can go back." Kagome said closing her eyes hoping she could get a few minutes of sleep before he had to go.

Sesshomaru just stood in the doorway watching her. She was a complex creature he decided. One minute she was happy and joyful and then livid the next. The girl jumped from one emotion to another too quickly. It would be her downfall one day, just look at what had happened with her and that bastard of a brother of his. Yes it would definitely be her downfall and it had just begun. With that last thought he turned and went to his accommodations to get ready to get back to where he belonged.

"Wench you will wake up this instant and show me back to my time." a rude voice said startling Kagome awake.

She opened her eyes and saw a tall blurry figure with white hair in front of her. Murmuring "five more minutes Inuyasha" she curled herself into a ball trying to block out his growl. Inuyasha would just have to wait she decided.

Next thing Kagome knew was a strong hand hoisting her into the air and claws digging into her neck. She clawed at the hand holding her prisoner trying to loosen the grip so to breathe but Sesshomaru would have none of it.

"Wench you will not mention his name in my presence otherwise this Sessomaru will not hesitate to harm you." he hissed out in anger.

Kagome widened her eyes at the information. She had thought Sesshomaru as Inuyasha when she had been asleep? Oh she was in deep trouble. Next thing she knew was her butt hitting the ground as he dropped her unceremoniously on the floor. Her hand instantly went to her neck while managing to gasp out a "gomen."

Sesshomaru just glared at her and in a flurry of silk left the room. He could be such a child at times she decided. She sighed as she stood up, might as well take him back to the feudal era and meet up with her group. She was going to have to face Inuyasha sooner or later, wishing all the while wishing it was later rather than sooner. She walked out of the room to make sure her backpack was packed with everything that she would need for three weeks in the feudal era. At times like this she wished for a normal life.

"Well there you go Lord Sesshomaru, come back and meet me here in one month's time. Alright?" Kagome said as she finished pulling herself out of the well.

All Sesshomaru did was look at her through his hardened golden eyes and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Kagome sighed when he disappeared, a wave of loneliness washed through her entire being. When he had been with her she had been able to forget all about Inuyasha and fully concentrate on him but no more. As someone had once said it's time too face the music and with that she started down the path toward the village and Inuyasha.

As Kagome entered the village the screaming voice of Sango yelling hentai reached her ears and she couldn't stop the smile from breaking out onto her face. She had to admit it was nice to be back. As she walked into view Shippo was the first to notice her.

"Kagome!" he cried out in joy and he was off running as fast as he could into the arms of his surrogate mother. He had been so mad when Inuyasha had returned from her time with an angry scowl on his face. He had simply asked where Kagome was and had gotten a "feh" as an answer and then Inuyasha had gone off with Kikyo and had yet to return. He was so glad that she had finally come back now maybe everything would get back to normal.

Kagome's smile widened when Shippo landed in her arms and started to squeeze the life out of her. Her little Shippo was her foundation right now. No matter what happened she knew that she would have to keep going at least for his sake. She would not let Kikyo have the satisfaction of her breaking and crumbling from Inuyasha's choice. She was stronger than that and would finally let everyone know it.

A/n Hoped you all enjoyed and please read, rate, and review! I love hearing what my readers think as it helps me develop and write stories better and know that they are enjoying it. Until next time! Alilangel


	7. Chapter 7

Senior Prom and True Love

Chapter Seven

By Alilangel

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or characters.

"Hello my son," Kagome greeted Shippo hugging him tight to her body. If she could have seen his face she would have laughed at the expression that he was currently making. His mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes didn't seem to be attached to his eye sockets.

He was in stunned into momentary silence and then what she had called him sunk in. "CAN I CALL YOU MAMA NOW?" he all but screamed at her. Her smile widened and nodded her head. Seeing this he broke away from the hug and zipped around in circles around her legs shouting over and over how he now had a new mommy.

Kagome watched the little fluff ball and was glad that she had actually made a good decision. She had been thinking lately about adopting him and now that the end of her high school career was fast approaching she knew that it had been right. So caught up in watching Shippo running around she startled when a hand settled on her shoulder.

She turned to the smiling faces of Sango and Miroku. They had heard the last part of the son and mother's conversation and couldn't be happier. Kagome gave them so much and it was so good to see a smile on her face again especially with what happened between her and Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome," Miroku greeted. "You have decided to make Shippo your son officially I see. Let me be the first to congratulate you." he said slowly moving his hand down to a place where it shouldn't have been. Kagome still somewhat surprised didn't react quickly enough and felt the all too familiar rub on her bottom.

Anger boiled within her, and actually liking the feeling, she punched him straight in the jaw sending him flying back three feet. She stood there in shock along with everyone else. The forest had also seemed to be holding it's breath as if it had sensed the disturbance in the usual peaceful and loving miko.

Shaking out of her stupor she went over to the still in shock monk and grabbed the front of his robes. Snarling into his face she made sure he was looking into her face before continuing. "You listen here Miroku; I am sick and tired of you groping me! You stop it here and right now otherwise I WILL make sure that you lose something very valuable to you. Understand monk?"

The only thing Miroku seemed capable of doing was to shake his head in agreement. He definitely did not want to lose those. Kagome looked into his eyes seeing if he was telling the truth and not seeing anything but honesty she let go of him and backed off, a little shaken up over what had just occurred. She had never acted like this before but she wasn't complaining. Whatever was happening to her seemed to be working. Now if only she could keep it up to face Inuyasha and his dirty rotten slut.

Gathering Shippo in her arms she took a look back into the stunned face of Miroku and the smiling face of a pleased Sango. Their eyes connected and an understanding passed between them. With a small smile adorning Kagome's face she walked towards the village all the while listening to her now new son tattle on about his day and all the things that had happened since she had left.

Sango turned her gaze to the fallen houshi-sama and her smile widened. She had been worried about her little sister but knew that everything would be alright. She was well on the way of recovering and finally becoming the woman she was supposed to be.


	8. Chapter Eight

Senior Prom and True Love

Chapter Eight

By Alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

A/n I decided to update and even though it's a little longer it's not as long as I would like but I have to work early tomorrow. Also I would like to say that I do not mind flames but if you can't flame me in at least a polite way then don't bother reviewing or reading my story. I had an anonymous person as they were not signed in review this story saying to me "Go f a monkey." I really do not mind flames but if you can't do it nicely then forget about reading my stories, as no one is forcing you to read them. That's all I have to say so ja ne and enjoy the chapter! Alilangel

Two days had passed uneventfully for the group of five that was sitting around in Kaede's hut. They have been enjoying the rest and relaxation and not worrying over the jewel shards at all. It was such a nice change.

Kiara was slightly dozing watching over the newest addition to the Higurashi household while he colored, making sure that he would not get into any trouble. Sango was sitting in the corner polishing her Hikarotsu while keeping an eye on the now unconscious monk. He had decided to tempt the fates and rub the bottom that he so loved on the beloved tajiya a little too much so ended up once being hit by the big boomerang.

Kagome was actually the one that was the calmest in the entire group. She knew that they were tense about the upcoming situation between her, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. She was ready to deal with him and actually couldn't help a grin come to face at his surprised shock.

She would admit it she had changed but when you were betrayed by your love, things will happen. At this thought a flood of memories came flooding back and flashed in front of her eyes. As she sat watching them she couldn't stop the tears from flooding down her face. Now she definitely knew how her mother had felt.

"_Kokoro!" a voice called out echoing throughout the normally quiet shrine. A young Kagome of about eight perked up when she heard the voice. He had finally come back! She stood up as quickly as her little body would allow and began to run towards the Goshibinku, as fast as her little legs would carry her. _

_The sight that greeted her caused her to stop in her tracks and gasp in shock. Her mother was on the ground crying and her father was just standing near her with a pained look on his face. She then noticed the bags a few feet away from him. Where was daddy going? Maybe he had another business trip. _

_Her father turned and caught a look at his little girl. He gave her a sad smile with tears filling his eyes and then turned and picked up his luggage and walked away without a glance back. She had never heard from him again._

She had later found out from her mother that her father had found somebody else and was asking for a divorce. She had never forgiven him as she had had to deal with a three year old brother and a depressed mother who had the strength to do nothing at all. Kagome had had to grow up that day, the first rule she had found out was to never fully open yourself to a person and that is just what she had done with Inuyasha. If you allowed someone to see the real you, all you received was hurt.

Kagome shook herself from her thoughts and glanced around the hut to see if she had missed anything or if anyone had noticed her deep in thought. Everyone was just as she had left them. She sighed in relief she really didn't need someone to notice that something was on her mind, it would just bring questions that she did not feel like answering or have the answers to.

She suddenly stood up wanting to take a walk. She had all of a sudden felt claustrophobic in the tiny hut and needed air. Mumbling an excuse she scrambled out of the hut. She headed down a path that she had discovered one day after a fight with Inuyasha and almost instantly calmed down. Nature relaxed her almost instantly with all the peace and tranquility that usually surrounded Inuyasha's Forest, just as long as no youkai came along.

As she continued on her way she spotted a small daisy. She knelt to pick it up and lifted it to her nose letting its scent drift over her. She stood up and turned around all of a sudden running into a strong, well muscled chest. She slowly moved her gaze up and up until seeing violet stripes on cheeks the crescent moon and then finally meeting the hardened gaze of Sesshomaru.

Her heart suddenly beating faster and her breathing became erratic as she stared into the youkai lords eyes. What was wrong with her? He hated her and yet she was acting like a school girl! Finally getting a hold of her emotions she was going to berate him for sneaking up on her when he managed to surprise her.

"He is coming, girl. Prepare yourself." He allowed his gaze to roam over her which caused her to blush a tomato red before disappearing into the thick forest.

She watched him leave watching the swaying of his hair hypnotize her before the full meaning of what he said sunk in. Inuyasha was on his way back! She turned to run as quickly as possible back to the hut before he arrived but a voice stopped her.

"Kagome."

She stopped instantly with eyes widening in surprise, and try as she might she couldn't stop the thundering of her heart in her ears. She turned around slowly almost scared to see that it was true. She turned around and met the face of Inuyasha and the bitch clinging to his arm.

"Inuyasha."

A figure settled into the top of a nearby tree waiting to see the outcome of this new twist of events.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but my computer stopped working and I just got a new one today so I apologize. Well I have finally come up with a schedule for this story and it will be updated every Tuesday, if not sooner. So anyways onto the chapter! P.S. Thank you to all my reviewers and please keep it up as I enjoy reading them. Also if you would like me to e-mail you when this story is updated please e-mail me and tell me.

Senior Prom and True Love

Chapter Nine

By Alilangel

"Kagome."

She stopped instantly with eyes widening in surprise, and try as she might she couldn't stop the thundering of her heart in her ears. She turned around slowly, scared to see that it was true, and met the face of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

"What are you doing here Kagome? Shouldn't you be at home, where you belong?" he asked wrapping his arm around Kikyo and hugging her close.

Kagome took all this in and slowly nodded her head. "Your right Inuyasha I should be home and I am. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kiara, and my son are my family."

Inuyasha just looked at her slowly weighing her words. Why had she not mentioned him? Didn't she care for him at all in the least? He couldn't show it but was slowly breaking his heart how he had to treat her and how she was ignoring him. No, it had to be this way it was the only way he knew of.

"I'm sure Kagome. How do you know that they just aren't using you to see the shards so that they can defeat Naraku? After all, the only thing you're good for is detecting shards," he snorted.

Kagome let the words sink in and felt sick to her stomach just at the thought of her friends using her. No! She could not let Inuyasha get the best of her. She was a different person now, she was stronger and she was going to prove it!

"Well Inuyasha, at least I mean something to them. I can't say the same for you as you never let anyone close and are always chasing after some dead bitch. I have always wondered how you manage to stand the smell of her as I can smell the corpse from over here."

All of a sudden Inuyasha leaped at Kagome and lifted her up by the neck. She clutched at his claws trying to ease the grip. "Kagome you will leave. If you stay I will be forced to kill you. This is your only warning."

He dropped her to the ground and turned around. He grabbed Kikyo by the hand and walked away from the clearing never looking back, his heart breaking into pieces once more in the process.

Kagome felt a sob rise in her chest as she watched Inuyasha walk away with Kikyo. What was she going to do now? He was going to stay and she didn't want to endanger Shippo or herself. It looked like she was going to have to search for the shards on her own. She shakily got to her feet, letting the tears from her face. She was supposed to be stronger yet her she was crying like a baby! She felt disgust at herself for being so weak. If only she could be strong, maybe then someone would want her. She took one last look around the clearing and walked away, away from her past and into her future.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away. He leapt down from the tree and headed back towards his ward and servant. He would keep watching her he decided. She was turning out to be a very interesting creature.

Kagome walked into the village and headed to Kaede's hut where she had left Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She stepped inside and was greeted bye smiles from everyone. They saw the look on her face and the smiles slowly disappeared. Miroku was the first to speak

"Kagome, what is wrong? Has Inuyasha done something?"

Kagome turned her gaze to him and nodded her head. "Shippo and I have to leave. You don't need to know the reason behind it. I will be seeing you guys. Come on Shippo, lets go," she said walking out the door.

Shippo met everyone's stunned looks and gave them one of his own. He really had no idea why he and mama had to leave but he would always follow her. With a small wave of his own he ran out the door and into his mom's arms, hugging her close.

Midoriko watched the exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome. He had done well and even though she hated putting him through this, it would be the only way for Kagome to be able to do what was needed in the end. Though that corpse was due to be dead…and there was that one girl that would be perfect for him. Yes he definitely needed some happiness in his life. She would start planning that right away.


	10. Chapter 10

Senior Prom and True Love

Chapter Ten

By Alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

"Mama I'm hungry," a tired Shippo said getting his mothers attention. Kagome and Shippo had been on there own for a week now. They had been having a hard time as Kagome was not used to her bow yet and Shippo didn't know how to hunt. They were down to one cup of ramen and some pocky.

"Okay Shippo we'll set up camp here," she said stopping and dropping her backpack to the ground. She started a fire and got the ramen ready for him. Shippo happily grabbed the cup from her and dropped to the ground happily slurping the noodles.

Kagome watched him and hated that her son was hungry, but she was too scared to head back to the well as she didn't want to endanger herself or Shippo. She really didn't want him to be motherless once again. A sudden growl erupted through the air and she blushed in embarrassment. She glanced at Shippo hoping he hadn't noticed and sighed quietly when she saw that he was still eating. She decided to eat the last of the pocky and hoped that it would quiet her stomach for at least a little bit, she really didn't want to worry the little guy as he had had been through enough.

What would she do? She had no where to go and had no idea how she was going to get back to the well. She also had to go dress shopping…prom was only a week away. She was definitely nervous about going with Sesshomaru. She didn't know what to think of him anymore. He was still a ruthless and bloodthirsty killer but he told her that Inuyasha was coming and to prepare herself. Why would he do something like that if there wasn't more to him? Plus he had that little girl traveling with him, Rin she believed was the girls name and she was a hyperactive child and he seemed to tolerate him. So maybe there was more to the Ice Prince than he actually knew or showed.

She turned to check on her son and found him curled up sleeping, the ramen cup lying next to him. She let a smile adorn her face and felt her heart fill with love. She was so lucky to have him. Standing up she went over and picked him up cuddling him close to her chest and was able to get her sleeping bag out and settle underneath.

After getting comfortable she looked to the sky and spotted a shooting star. 'Starlight star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may wish I might have this wish I wish to night. I wish to be loved and happy for once,' she whispered into the night before drifting into unconsciousness.

It was still dark out, the sun barely over the horizon when Kagome woke with a start when she felt a strong aura that she was able to detect, that could only mean one thing Sesshomaru. She slowly unzipped her sleeping bag, making sure Shippo was safe and warm before heading into the forest toward him.

She came upon him standing next to a river staring into the depths. Deciding to stay quiet and let him acknowledge her she looked off into the distance admiring all the colors of the sunrise.

Sesshomaru watched the woman next to him. He wondered if he was making the right decision. He really didn't want more humans but he couldn't go back on the deal and at the rate she was going she and that kit of hers would die soon from starvation or Inuyasha he was not sure.

"Miko what are you doing in this Sesshomaru's lands?" he asked breaking the calm silence.

Kagome drew her gaze from the sunrise to the demon standing next to her. She took a deep breath and began. "Inuyasha threatened me if I did not leave and I did not want to put Shippo in danger. He means the world to me and I don't want to cause him more pain if something were to happen to me."

"Anyways he told me to leave so I did. I can't return to the well without encountering him and I'm just a shard detector to him so I've decided to look for the shards on my own," she said.

Sesshomaru looked at her and then abruptly turned around and walked back the way she came. Kagome watched him leave and turned back to the sunrise. He really was odd.

"Are you coming Miko or not?" a silk voice spoke through the air. Kagome turned around a bit startled and met Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." He turned around and led the way back to camp.

They came upon camp and a still sleeping kit. "You will gather the kit and your belongings and you are coming with me." Sesshomaru said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. He really wanted her to come live with him? But didn't he hate humans? Yet he had agreed to go with her to prom…and she did need a place to stay especially somewhere with food for Shippo.

"Hai Lord Seshomaru."


End file.
